ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Leon v Cillian: Dawn of Brothers
Leon v Cillian: Dawn of Brothers is the follow-up film to Cillian Darcy: Origin and is the second installment of The Darcy Triplets Cinematic Universe. Synopsis It's been six months since Cillian's colossal battle with Scropin-tron devastated america. The loss of life and collateral damage left many feeling angry and helpless, including the warrior, Leon Ryan Jenkins Convinced that his old best friend is now a threat to humanity, Leon embarks on a personal vendetta to end his reign in japan, while the conniving Alexander Williams launches his own crusade against the bionic boy. Plot Six Months after a destructive battle with Scropin-tron in New York City, Cillian has become a respectful figure. Leon Ryan Jenkins, who is an student in Japan, sees Cillian as a potential threat to humanity. After learning of Leon's form of punishment, Cillian seeks to expose Leon via New York articles. Leon learns that the 21-year-old head of the Hanaukyo Security department, Konowe Tsurugi has been contacting his arch-enemy and Cillian's killer Doctor Alexander Williams. Meanwhile, Williams tries to persuade Eion Moore to allow him to import Ultra Crystal retrieved from the Indian Ocean following Scropin-tron terraforming attempt, claiming he wants to maintain it as a "deterrent" against Cillian, but he denies the request. He also makes side dealings with Eion's subordinate and demands access to Scropin-tron's body and the hidden laboratory. Leon (in disguise as Mr. Maurice Wilson) attends William's party at the William Mansion, where he reunited with Doctor Maximilian's lab assistant aka Leon's best friend named George Johnson, and retrieves encrypted data from the company's mainframe. While decrypting the drive at the hidden hideout, Leon has a dream of a post-apocalyptic world, where he leads a group of rebels against a fascist Cillian. He is snapped out of the dream by an unidentified being who warns him of Mariel's crucial role in the future, and urges him to find "the others" before vanishing. Leon later discovers that William is not only experimenting with Ultra Crystal, but also investigating metaheroes. One of them is George Johnson himself, who is really a super fighting humanoid pig. Leon admits to Joe and Luke that he plans to steal the Ultra Crystal to weaponize it, should it become necessary to fight Cillian. At a congressional hearing, as Mariel questions Cillian on the validity of his actions, a bomb planted by Williams explodes, killing everyone present but Cillian. Believing he should have detected the bomb, and frustrated by his failure to save the people, Cillian goes into self-imposed exile. Leon breaks into the Williams laboratory and steals the Ultra Crystal, planning to use it to battle Cillian by reusing his powers known as Pyrokinesis and Neon Manipulation, and creating a Ultra Crystal grenade launcher and a Ultra Crystal-tipped spear. Meanwhile, Williams enters the hidden lab and learns details of its technology. Williams kidnaps Marie, Cillian's friend and Mariel. He reveals that he has manipulated Leon and Cillian by fueling their distrust for each other. He demands Cillian kill Leon in exchange for Marie's life, and also demands Leon kill Cillian in exchange for Mariel's life. Cillian tries to reason with Leon, but Leon instead fights Cillian and eventually subdues him. Before Leon can kill him with the spear, Cillian urges Leon to "save Mariel and Marie". Eion arrives and explains the situation, convincing Leon that Cillian is not a threat. Unwilling to let someone else's friend die, Leon leaves to rescue Mariel and Marie, while Cillian confronts William on the lab. Williams executes his backup plan, unleashing an monster known as Number C39: Utopia Ray V However, George arrives unexpectedly. Revealing his true nature, he joins forces with Cillian and Leon to fight the creature. They are soon outmatched by its power, as it can absorb and redirect energy. Realizing that it is vulnerable to Ultra Crystal, Cillian retrieves the Ultra Crystal spear. With Leon and George's help containing it, Cillian let Joe impales the monster, killing it. In its last moments however, the creature fatally stabs a weakened Joe with one of its bone protrusions. Williams is arrested, and Leon confronts him in prison, warning Williams that he will always be watching him. Williams gloats that Joe's death has made the world vulnerable to powerful alien threats, and that something bigger is coming to Earth. A memorial is held for Joe in his house, Megan Nolan gives an envelope to Leon, Cillian and George which contains an thank you present from Joe. After the funeral, Leon reveals to Cillian and George that he plans to form a team of metaheroes (Meta Warriors), starting with those from Williams's files, to help protect the world in Joe's absence. After they leave, the dirt atop Joe's coffin begins to levitate into a 1-Up Mushroom (tolding that Joe will be revived and have superpowers for the Heroes United film). Transcript Trivia *This film marks the first appearances of Cillian's best friends Leon Ryan Jenkins and George Johnson. Category:The Darcy Triplets Cinematic Universe